The montgomerys
by LlamaHorcrux
Summary: Reid was never one for romance but neither was she. can they help fix each other while going through the usual high school drama? add an annoying younger sister, a couple of jealous girls and a dark past and you've got yourself a stressed skylar.
1. Chapter 1

******heeey fanfictioners,******

******So this is my new story. My first story for the covenant. I've been reading lots of fanfictions for it and decided to give it a go. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism welcomed :)**

****disclaimer; i own nothing to do with the covenant, just the story line for this fanfiction and my characters skylar and abby.****

* * *

><p><em><span>normal pov<span>_

"So remind me again why you and Sarah are changing into a three person room?" Pouge asked Kate for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Because babe, the provost offered me and Sarah the bigger three person room, with a better bathroom, plus it's on the same level as your dorm and all we have to do is share with a girl who is transferring in and show her and her younger sister around." Kate explained.

"Yeah that does sound pretty sweet. So I won't have to walk my ass up those bloody stairs every time I want to see you."

"No you won't. Plus look at it this way, some nights you and Sarah can swap rooms, and new girl and Reid will fall in love so she will always been in his bed. It will all be good." she said smirking to herself.

"And what about baby boy? Where's he going to sleep?" Pouge questioned, playing along.

"Oh please, you act like it would be the first time ty has ever been kicked out of that room, the poor boy."

"Mm so you have it all worked out huh?" Kate nodded. "One problem, Reid will never fall in love, let alone have a girl spend the night with him. You know his rule, root and boot, hump and dump. No sleepovers. That boy is as much of a player as you can get, so good luck with that sweet heart." Kate pouted. He was right, Reid's about as interested in love as Pouge is in getting a haircut.

"Yeah well I'm off to go meet the girls with Sarah. Meet me at the dells later tonight." She said giving him a kiss before leaving his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>normal pov<span>_**

Skylar-pheonix Montgomery and Abby-lee Montgomery were Spencer academy's latest transfers and were currently sitting in the provosts office awaiting the arrival of their 'tour guides' as the provost had put it moments before. Skylar was the older of the two at 17 and Abby was a year younger at 16. Some mistake the girls for twins, the only difference being Skylar had their father's dark hair and tanner skin and Abby had their mothers' blonde golden locks. Both shared their mother beauty and bright green eyes. To be honest the provost wasn't too sure about letting the girls enrol into the school at first. But with Abby's straight A report card he figured he couldn't let one in without the other. To help persuade him to the right decision, the Montgomery's had so kindly paid for the library to be refurnished. So here he was, staring at the two young girls. When they first arrived, he had seconds thoughts, with the youngest wearing a tutu and a hat with a monster on it, who could really blame him. And Skylars cold stare didn't really help the case. But after chatting to the girls, he found them charming and really couldn't regret his decision in anyway. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and Sarah and Kate, a couple of spencers best students walked in.

"Ah yes, girls thank you. This is Skylar-pheonix and Abby-lee Montgomery, please show them too their dorm rooms and help them around for the next few weeks. Skylar and Abby this is Sarah and Kate, two of spencers best students. Stick with them and you should be fine. Oh and girls, welcome to Spencer." He said with a kind smile as the girls returned it and left his office.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Skylars pov.<span>_**

For as long as I can remember my weekday routine had always been the same, wake up at 7, leave home at 8:30 and get too school just before 9. Well one day my parents decided this wasn't good enough and shipped Abby and I off to the furthest boarding school they could find that would accept us. I mean hey that's fine with me, I didn't like being around them just as much as they liked me around. But they could have at least picked a school with a better uniform. Me and Abby were currently sitting in the provosts' office with our suitcases and had just been giving our new school uniform. He was giving us the usual run down of what happens at a school. I wasn't talking too much, just nodding at the correct times, letting Abby do the talking. People just loved her; they found her cute and charming. She's often described as a cute fun loving girl with her head in the clouds. Where as I'm described as the bitchy older screw up. It's not like I care, I wear my label with my head up high. People can think what they want. But they shouldn't underestimate Abby. Like take this fool for instance. He thinks she's sweet, you wait until she gets angry, I may have short fuse but get Abby angry and look out. I smirked at my little sister who was currently in the middle of telling the provost about how horrible our old school. He quietly chuckled to himself before looking up at his door when someone knocked on it.

"Ah yes, girls thank you. This is Skylar-pheonix and Abby-lee Montgomery, please show them too their dorm rooms and help them around for the next few weeks. Skylar and Abby this is Sarah and Kate, two of spencers best students. Stick with them and you should be fine. Oh and girls, welcome to Spencer." He told us smiling. I returned it and grabbed my suitcase and walked out behind the two girls. I hope they're not the typical snotty nose private school girls. But either way Abby thinks the best way to stay out of trouble is too be nice to everyone. I give this plan until tomorrow. Once we were out of the office and into the hall way the blonde girl turned to me.

"So you want to carry your uniforms? I don't mind, your already have your suitcase and that looks heavy enough." She said with a kind smile. Mm maybe not a typical private school girl.

"Yeah thanks." I said returning the smile.

"Here you can carry mine so you don't feel left out." Abby said to the darker skinned girl with a wink. We all laughed at her, but the girl grabbed the uniforms.

"I'm Kate and this is Sarah." She said after we started walking down the hallway.

"I'm Abby-lee the fourth and this is Skylar-pheonix. We like long walks on the beach, candle light dinners and-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Trust me, you get used to her, and just call me Skylar, and I hate the beach and anything cute and lovey dovey." I said.

"Fair enough, I won't be surprising you with any candle lit bubble baths any time soon then." Sarah said teasingly. I laughed and shook my head. We turned up a stair case and Kate pointed down the hallway to the right.

"My boyfriend Pouge and Sarah's boyfriend Caleb's dorm room is down that way, as well as their best friends Reid and Tyler. We kind of hang all together. We just all moved to the same hallway so it should be fun." She said with a smile and leading us the opposite direction. We walked past a few doors before stopping at a door with 107 on the front.

"This is us, we have a three bedroom and you're with us Skylar." Sarah said.

"Aww no fair. Where am I?" Abby questioned.

"You're directly across the hall in 111 with a quiet girl named lizzy Browne. She kind of sticks to herself but she's a nice girl." Sarah told her. We all went into the room and I put my suitcase down next to the bed Sarah told me.

"I'm just going to take Abby over to her room." Kate said before leaving with Abby. Our room was surprisingly big. It fit in 3 double beds across one wall, with three wardrobes along the wall with the front door. On one wall there was a flat screen TV and on the opposite wall of that was a door leading into what I'm guessing is the bathroom. On the wall with the bathroom was a floor length mirror. I had the bed closet to the bathroom, and Sarah had the one closet to the TV, leaving Kate in the middle. I collapsed on my bed, pulling off my high heels.

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked.

"My bed is surprisingly comfy and I like the room." I told her. She smiled in return and we started chatting about how she had transferred in at the beginning of the year. Kate soon returned with Abby right behind her. She came and laid next to me.

"Kate told me about this party on tonight can we go please. Please. Pleaseeeeeee." Abby begged. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh alright, where's it at?" I asked.

"The dells. It's this big paddock in the middle of the woods where parties are always thrown. The cops always break it up but they're still fun. Everyone gets there about 8ish." Kate informed her.

"Oh well I have plans for until about then but just give me an address and I will make it."

"yeah sure just head along the main road, past the shops heading out of town until the forest, then park your car near the others and just follow the music." She said laughing.

"Oh yay I'm so excited. But wait, where are you going?" Abby questioned me. I shook my head at her.

"No where. Just some things to do. I should probably be going now actually. I will take clothes to change into in my car." I said walking over to my suit case. I picked a pink leopard top and ripped blue jeans with my favourite brown leather jacket and purple heels.

"But what about me how am I getting there?" Abby questioned.

"I can give you a lift." Sarah told her. I smiled in thanks and she nodded at me.

"Well I'm off, see yous tonight. It was nice meeting you too and Abby behave." I said slipping on my shoes and throwing my clothes in my hand bag.

"Always do!" Abby screamed out as the others said you too. I think I will like it here.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sarah's pov<span>_**

Both the girls seem nice and they will definitely fit in with the group.

"So where's she off too?" Kate asked Abby. She looked hesitant.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I think therapy. My parents got her a shrink a couple of years back and I think she has to go meet her new one today." Abby explained.

"Therapy? What's wrong with her?" Kate questioned.

"Oh nothing, just some stuff from when we were younger. I don't even know if that's where she's going; it's just what I think. Don't say anything though, she doesn't like me telling people her history." Abby said. Her history? What could be wrong with her? Abby must have seen my confused look.

"It's nothing to be worried about. She's just the wild child out of us and dad thinks therapy would fix it. You know drinking and stuff like that." It didn't seem like the whole truth but I guess we should drop it from how uncomfortable she looks. I smiled at her.

"So what does one wear to a party at the dells?" Abby questioned with a smile.

"Well not a tutu that's for sure." Kate said teasingly.

* * *

><p><strong>alert, favourite &amp; review please (:<strong>

**In my story Caleb lives in the dorms, just makes it easier.**


	2. Chapter 2

******heeey fanfictioners,******

**thanks to; XtrishX for reviewing.**

****disclaimer; i own nothing to do with the covenant, just the story line for this fanfiction and my characters skylar and abby.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skylars pov.<em>**

I got into my car and drove out of the schools car park and in the direction of the main town shops. My car wasn't anything special. Just a black Mitsubishi lancer. I made my way through the town looking for the therapist building. I know everyone probably thinks I'm some crazy bitch or something. Everyone has a past; just some things lead my parent to believing I need therapy. It keeps them off my back and money in my bank. All I have to do is go tell some shrink how my life is and they won't cut of my money supply. Seems pretty fair to me. I parked my car and decided to look on foot. After walking a few minutes I found a building with the name Mrs Wilson printed on the window. Ah my therapist. This should be a long hour I thought as I pushed open the door.

**_Abby's pov._**

After sitting and talking to Sarah and Kate for a bit I decided to go to my dorm and pick something out to wear.

"Be back here at around 7:30 and we will leave then if that's cool with you." Sarah said.

"Yeah thanks I appreciate it, catch ya soon." I told them with a smile before skipping across the hall to my room. I opened my door to see my roommate was there. She looked up from her book surprised when I opened the door. She was a thin pale looking girl, with brown hair thrown into a messy bun and glasses.

"Oh sorry, we haven't been introduced yet I'm Abby-lee Montgomery, Abby to those who I like and you are?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"Uhm Elizabeth Browne but you can call me lizzy." She said returning the smile. "I actually hadn't realised anyone had moved in here yet, I just came straight here from library and didn't even look up from my book." I laughed at her honesty.

"You coming to the dells tonight?" I asked her.

"Nah not really my scene." She said shaking her head.

"Well maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something then." I told her, sorting through my clothes that I had already hung in my wardrobe.

"Yeah that would be cool." Lizzy said before looking back down to her book. I decided on purple ripped skinny jeans and a grey off the shoulder shirt. For my shoes I pulled on my pink and purple Nikes and threw on a beanie that looks like bear ears.

"So what do you think lizzy, am I dells worthy?" I asked, spinning. She chuckled at me.

"Well you definitely have your own sense of style, but I like it. Have fun Abby-lee Montgomery." She said smiling at me as I walked over to the door. I opened it and looked back at her.

"Thanks lizzy, oh and call me Abby." I said with a wink as I walked out.

**_Skylar pov._**

After a fun filled hour of me telling my therapist I'm okay and her telling me I'm not, I was finally out of there. I looked at my phone and realised I still had another half hour till I actually needed to be there, so I decided to go get a coffee. Walking back to my car I seen a cute little coffee shop in front of where I parked. I walked in to find only a couple of people in the shop and a lady at the counter. I walked over to her and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Can I help you miss?" the lady asked. She seemed friendly and she was really pretty for an older lady. Well not that old maybe 40ish. She had blonde hair that was clipped back and bright blue eyes. Her name tag said Elanora.

"Can I just get a coffee and would you be able to point me in the direction of the bathroom please Elanora." I asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, and just at the end of the counter the furthest door." She said smiling before heading over to the coffee machine. I walked to the bathroom and quickly changed into my clothes that I had put into my bag for the dells. Slipping on my heels I walked back out and over to the counter to the same stool.

"Here's your coffee darl." Elanora said putting my coffee in front of me. I smile in thanks and took a sip. "So where are you off too?" she questioned, noticing my outfit change.

"Some party out at the dells. My roommates invited me and my sister there."

"Oh my son is going aswell, he always does." She said rolling her eyes. "So you go to Spencer huh?"

"Yeah just transferred in. Parents shipped me and my sister here."

"And you don't like it here?" she asked curiously.

"Haven't made up my mind yet." I said smirking at her.

"It's not too bad, as sad as it sounds you get used to the smallness of the town. So who are your roommates?"

"Sarah and Kate. I didn't get their last names. But Kates dating a guy named Pouge I think."

"Yes, I know those girls. Lovely girls they are. And Pouges just like a son to me. So are the other two, Caleb and Tyler. Whereas Reid is my son." She said chuckling.

"Yeah they mention them all being best friends or something."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them before, usually people aren't in this town more than 20 minutes before they hear the tales of the sons of Ipswich."

"The sons of Ipswich?" I questioned her.

"Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pouge. Their known around here as the sons of Ipswich. As were their fathers and their fathers father and so on. It dates all the way back to the witch trials. The five families being the first colony in Ipswich." She explained.

"But there are only four of them."

"The fifth was supposedly killed off. Their all just old tales though. The families have just never moved. But the boys all grew up together and our families are close. Were like one big family. A dysfunctional one, but a family none the less." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wow, so there is more to Ipswich then snotty nosed school girls and annoying therapists." I say teasingly.

"You see a therapist?" she questioned me, raising her eyebrow. "You seem like a pretty normal kid to me. Well not one of the usually snotty nosed school girls, but still pretty normal." She said teasing back.

"My parents think I'm screwed up. No harm though. I see a therapist once a week and they keep giving me money." She nodded in understanding.

"Sounds like my father." I finished my coffee and looked at the clock on the wall. 10 to 8.

"Thanks for the coffee and the chat Elanora, I really appreciate it." I said smiling and handing her a $5 dollar bill.

"Anytime love. What's your name?"

"Skylar."I told her.

"That's pretty I like it, bit of a mouthful but still gorgeous, suits you." she tells me with a smile.

"Yeah well my real names a hell of a lot longer. Skylar-pheonix Montgomery."

"That is a very cool name. Make sure you come visit again soon Skylar- phoenix Montgomery."

"Will do Elanora."" I smirked at her as I left the cafe and getting in my car.

**_Abby's pov._**

Me Kate and Sarah were at the dells waiting for their boyfriends and Skylar to get here. The party was pretty fun. I had been introduced to a few people here and there.

"Their here." Kate said with the biggest smile on her face. I turned to look in her direction and seen four guys walking our way. They were so hot. I didn't know which one to look at. I wanted to watch them all. They were so hot. The tallest one with long hair walked up to Kate and pulled her in for a kiss. The second tallest walked up to Sarah and gave her a kiss.

"And who do we have here?" the blonde boy with a beanie and fingerless gloves questioned, smirking at me.

"This is our roommate's younger sister Abby; Abby this is my boyfriend Pouge, Sarah's boyfriend Caleb, that's Reid and Tyler." She said pointing at each of them. Okay Tyler was definitely the hottest. I want that one! I screamed in my head.

"hey." I said to him with a smile on my face. He blushed and said hey too. I smiled at the others.

"So where's your room mate babe?" Pouge asked Kate, but I interrupted.

"She had shit to do; she will be here soon though. Hopefully. Unless she got put into jail. Trouble always seems to find her. You gotta love her though. Well I do. She's my sister." I said rambling on. Sarah put her hand over my mouth.

"You get used to it." she told them with a friendly smile and she took her hand off.

"Your sister sounds hot, tell me more." Reid said.

"Ugh Reid really? I'm sure she won't be interested." Kate said.

"Ya know she might be. She's always one for a good time. A couple of shots and she's all yours." The group laughed at me.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite spencers students and some new chick." A frizzy hair chick said coming up to us, a big tall ugly guy following her.

"Kira. Aaron. Why don't you get out of here, we don't want trouble tonight." Caleb said nodding to them.

"Well I know you and your boys are pussy but really Caleb, not even going to bite back you little bitch." Aaron sneered at him. I scoffed and everyone looked at me.

"And you are?" the kira one asked me.

"Abby-lee Montgomery." I said, looking at her in disgust.

"Well little Abby it seems-"

"Abby-lee Montgomery too you thanks. I don't let people I don't like call me by anything other than my full name, and quite frankly you come across as a filthy hoe and make me want to neck myself." I said, interrupting her. The group all started laughing at my comment and she and Aaron just death started me. Kira called me a slut and threw her drink on me.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Kate yelled pushing kira. Kira just got even angry and slapped Kate. Pouge held Kate back as she went to attack.

"Just get out of here!" Caleb yelled at the two. The next thing you know Skylar pushes in from behind us and punches kira, dropping her.

"Come near my sister or my friends again and I will break your fucking face you frizzy haired fuck!" Skylar screeched at her.

* * *

><p><strong>alert, favourite &amp; review please (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******heeey fanfictioners,******

**thanks to; Calgarygal for reviewing.**

****disclaimer; i own nothing to do with the covenant, just the story line for this fanfiction and my characters skylar and abby.****

* * *

><strong><strong><strong>**

"Just get out of here!" Caleb yelled at the two. The next thing you know Skylar pushes in from behind us and punches kira, dropping her.

"Come near my sister or my friends again and I will break your fucking face you frizzy haired fuck!" Skylar screeched at her.

Skylars pov.

I had just arrived at the party and seen some bitch throw her drink on Abby. As i ran towards them I see Kate push her, and frizzy bitch slap her. I pushed through all the people and punched her.

"Come near my sister or my friends again and I will break your fucking face you frizzy haired fuck!" which resulted in her boyfriend pushing me.

"What the fuck slut, who the fuck are you?" I went to jump at him but I felt someone hold me back. I fought against him as two boys pushed the guy away.

"Fucking let go of me. Come here cunt. I'm going to fucking strangle you!" I screamed at him.

"Caleb a little help!" the boy failing at holding me back said. A much stronger pair of arms now had a hold of me.

"Piss of Abbott. Don't ever push a fucking girl. You have two se3conds to fuck off before I kill you." Some blonde yelled, pushing him. This Abbott guy just glared at me, helping his little girlfriend up and walked away.

"I'm not done with you too. Watch you're fucking backs you filthy scum. You're messing with the wrong fucking chick you dickheads!" I yelled still fighting against the people holding me. "let me the fuck go." I screamed.

"Not until you calm down."

"Trust me Caleb, she won't calm down while you have a hold of her." I heard Abby say. I felt the arms release me and I turned to face Abby.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. I told you how many fucking times. Stay out of trouble. Don't start shit. And what do you fucking do. I'm not always going to be there for fuck sake Abby. Why don't you ever fucking listen?"

"I know I'm sorry skylar. It's just well you seen her she's a rude bitch. You would have done the same thing."

"No, no I wouldn't have. I would of not spoken to it in the first fucking place."

"If it's any help, kira always starts shit with people." I heard Kate say from beside me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, trying to calm myself. I opened my eyes and glared at Abby before storming off. What a great fucking way to meet who I'm going to be attending school with.

Abbys pov.

I watched as skylar walked off to the drink table.

"I'm so sorry guys. She's really not that bad, she just has anger problems and is really protective and I shouldn't of said anything it's my fault and-'' Kate cut me off by putting her hand on my mouth smirking.

"Hey don't worry about it, it's a good thing she's protective. Besides Aarons a dick, so is kira." Pouge said with a smile.

"I was struggling to fucking hold her back." Tyler said.

"Yeah me too baby boy. She's a feisty one." Caleb commented.

"She's fucking hot. Oh god I think I'm in love. Little abbs why didn't you tell me your sister was so, so, uh I can't find the right word. But my god I want to fuck her." Reid said putting his arm around my shoulder I laughed at him, so did the rest of the group.

"Reid don't be such a pig. I'm sure she has more class then you." Sarah told him.

"Trust me ladies and gentlemen. One day I shall marry that girl, and we will have many many children. Named after all of you of course." I couldn't help myself but laugh at him. He was so funny. Definitely hot, but damn Tyler is fine.

"Well looks like you've got a bit of competition there Reid." Tyler told her pointing at skylar who was currently sipping on a beer and laughing at what some guy said. He was alright but I definitely like Reid better for her. Reid took his arm off my shoulder and crossed his arms and pouted.

"I fucking hate Greg. I'm going to egg his car." Reid huffed. We all laughed at him. I caught skylars eye and smiled at her. She smirked and rolled her eyes. She said something to the guy gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking towards us.

"Uh hey guys, sorry about before. Got a little carried away." She said, while grabbing my hand and gently squeezing it before letting it go, silently letting me know she wasn't mad anymore.

"oh no its cool." Sarah said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah we all know kiras a bitch and who doesn't ever want to strangle aaron." The tall boy with his arm around sarah said. I smiled at him.

"wait let me guess, caleb." I said pointing to him, he nodded. "pouge?" I asked, pointing to the one with kate. He too nodded with a smirk. "and I don't know you too." I said to the last too.

"well im tyler." The smaller one said.

"I'm reid, reid garwin, and your fucking hot." He told me, licking his lips and looking me up and down. I smirked at him and looked him up and down too, yep definitely hot.

"not too bad yourself." I said with a smirk, having a sip off my beer. We continued smirking at each other before abby coughed. Probably was awkward for everyone since we were pretty much undressing each other with our eyes. I took my eyes off him and looked at abby.

"jesus child, where is your jacket?" I questioned her. She just poked her tongue out at me. I rolled me eyes and took mine off and handed it to her. "put that on."

"but your shirts smaller than mine! You will be colder!" I just glared at her until she put it on.

"your going to freeze to death." Tyler told me. I shrugged at him.

its okay, I have a few ideas on how to get warm. Wanna dance?" I asked reid as I grabbed his hand and started walking to the dancing people, not giving him a chance to answer. But I heard no complaints.

Reids pov.

She took my hand and dragged me too the dancing people. Oh that ass mmm I could stare at it all day. She turned to face me and put her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. We started grinding against each other, in time with the music.

"fuck your hot, babe." I told her. She smirked at me. Oh that smirk. I moved my hands from her waist to her ass and started lifting her up, she got what I was doing and wrapped her legs around my waist. We both started leaning in, about to kiss, when that fucking cock sucking DJ said cops were on the way. She laughed and jumped off me.

"maybe next time blondie." She told me, kissing me on the cheek before running off. Your damn right there will be a next time!

Abbys pov.

Kate, sarah, caleb and pogue had walked off to go do couple things and I was here talking to tyler. Not that I minded. We were talking about where I used to live, why I came here and blah blah blah, that kinda crap. I looked over to skylar and rolled my eyes at her. Reid was holding her up with her legs all wrapped around him.

"Cops! Cops!" the DJ called through the speakers and everyone started panicking.

"you need a lift home?" tyler asked. I was about to answer when I felt someone grab my hand and start running, it was skylar.

"BYE TYLER!" I called out to him before running off with skylar to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>alert, favourite &amp; review please (:<strong>

**link to my website on my profile, with photos of each character and what they wear.**


End file.
